marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells and Phrases
Spell manifestations The Sorcerer Supreme often conjures specific magical effects for specific purposes. Among them are: * Bolts of Bedevilment/Balthakk (as an offensive weapon) * A Conjurer's Cone (to transport an enemy away to another realm) * The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (to bind someone) * The Crystals of Cyndriarr (a mystical energy blast composed of yellow rectangular crystals, with the touch of "certain death") * The Demons of Denak (summons what mainfests as numerous invisible claws, used for attack or to rip suitable objects apart) * The Flames of the Faltine (as an offensive weapon) * The Images of Ikonn (to create duplicate images of himself or others to confuse an enemy) * The Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon (entraps the target in a freezing coating of ice)Icy * The Mists of Munnopor (creates a mist that blinds the enemy) * The Seven Rings of Raggadorr (Seven blue energy rings that surround him and deflect attacks) * The Light of the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto (to disperse an assailant's spell, to reveal the truth or to destroy an enemy's actual soul) * The Shackles of Sheol (magenta bands which enwrap a being's legs and cross at the chest, used to trap and transport an opponent) * The Shield of the Seraphim (as a protective barrier) * The Vapors of Valtorr (as an obscuring fog) * The Winds of Watoomb (as an offensive weapon or transportation) * The Chains of Krakkan (constricts an enemy in strong chains) * The Mists of Morpheus (standard sleep spell) * The Sapphire Bands of Storaan (to bind someone) * Seven Suns of Cinnibus (an energy blast that is as hot as seven suns) * A Sorcerer's Sphere (a black-colored bubble that protects the Sorcerer inside, but absorbs all the mystical energy in the surrounding area. This absorbing-process normally takes one hour, but an adept sorcerer can make time go by faster so that it seems only minutes have elapsed) * The Longorian Spell for the Battle of an Astral Incursion into the Corporeal World: A spell to battle astral incursions (Used by Doctor Voodoo). Sorcerous phrases Co-creator and longtime original scripter Stan Lee wrote many alliterative exclamations and incantations that Dr. Strange would utter. Lee and later writers often created characters and storylines based on these casually created phrases. * "By the Flames of the Faltine!" * "By the Sons of Satannish!" * "By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" * "By the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr!" * "By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" * "By the Ageless Vishanti!" * "By the Vapors of Valtorr!" * "By the Eye of Agamotto!" * "By the Images of Ikonn!" * "By the Demons of Denak!" * "By the Fangs of Farallah!" * "By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor!" * "By the Shades of the Seraphim!" * "By the Omnipotent Oshtur!" * "By the Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon!" * "By the Chains of Krakkan! * "By the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb!" and "By the Wondrous Wand of Watoomb!" The Emancipation Incantation: “Satannish, Watoomb and Raggadorr Ikonn, the Seraphim and Cyttorak Agamotto, Oshtur and Muniporr Hoggoth, the Faltine, Valtorr and Denak! Those whom I named plus other I've omitted whose who threatened my cherished liberty hark to this irrevocable decree: such enslavement will not be permitted your claims on my person I now reject all demands of servitude I must deny for your wisdom and might I've the utmost respect but the price for its use is far too high better the path I walk be mine alone hear now these words: let my fate be my own!” The Threefold Path of Agamotto *Ego-centric or Arcanum Ego (personal) *Eco-centric or Arcanum Eco (universal) *Exo-centric or Arcanum Exo (dimensional) The Fourth Path * Necromantic ("black magic") Schools and Groups of Magic *Animal *Atlantean *Blood Magic *Catastrophe *Chi Magic *Chthonic *Chronomancy *Druidic *Eclectic *Elemental *Faerie *Mys-Tech *Pantheonic **Runic **Seidr *Teknomagik *Technomancy *The Winding Way *Voodoo *Witchcraft *Chaos Magic, A * Abraham Lincoln * Absorption * Agamotto's Light * Algiz (Protection) * Amber cast * Animal Messenger * Antiforce * Anti-Flight * Annulment * Applause * Arrow Deflection * Arrow of Love * Arrow of Hate * Astral Form * Atonement * Avanahm's Nine Circles * Awaken * Away B * Balloon * Bands of Bedevilment * Bane of Damballah * Banishment * Be Still * Binding * (Baleful) Bolts of Balthakk * Bolts of Bedevilment * Bolts of Bewitchment * Black Lightning * Blood to Ice * Blow * Blunting of Weapons * Bones to Jelly * Bromagdon's Ruby Rain * Burst C * Call for aid * Calming * Can Opener * Carelli's Reversal * Carelli's Spell of Forced Mortal Astral Extraction * Carelli's Third-Party Astral Form Reinstatement * Celian Fang * Celian Tooth * Chains of Krakkan * Chanting Charm of Demons Beyond Dimensions * Chenzy's Emergency Act of Self Astral Manipulation from the Book of Fire, page 3349 (Used by Stephen Strange). * Circle of Caius * Circle of the Cosmos * Circle of Fire * Circle of Light * Circle of Renewal * Circle of the Seraphim * Clamp of Containment * Claws of Damballah * Cloud of Mists * Cocoon * Concealment * Confusion * Conjured Crystal of Cyttorak * Conjurer's Cone * Conjurer's Sphere * Cosmic Banishment * Crash * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak * Crimson Cage of Cyttorak * Crimson Circle of Cyttorak * Crimson Crystals of Cyttorak * Crimson Rings of Cyttorak * Crystals of Cyndriarr * Crystal Light * Curses of the Fiends of Fungol Thopa * Curse removal * Curse turning * Curse of Watoomb D * (Deadly) Daggers of Daveroth * Dance * Dark Spell of Corruption * Daranthon's Lost Lore * Daylight Enchantment * Demon-Claws of Denak * Demons of Denak * Deconstruct * Deflect * Detection * Detoxify * Disks of Denak * Disruption of Flight * Distortion * Distress * Division (keeps things from joining) * Douse Flames * Dreamwalk * Dust from the Realm of Dreams * Dyzakk's Cage E * Eihwaz (Strength) * Eldritch Bolts * Electricity Tattoo * Electroplasmic Ray * Enchanted Bolt * Enchantment of Emancipation * Energy Rings * Energy Transferal * Eternal/Everlasting Enchantment * Ether Blade * Ether Blast * Ethereal Vortex * Evanador Attack * Evanador Punishment * Evanador Compatriot Boost * Evanador Compatriot Defense * Exorcism of Transferal F * Fade to Nothingness * Fallout * (Fatal/Fearsome) Fangs of Farallah * Feedback * Fire-beast * Fire Tattoo * Fire Barrier * Fire Control * Fire Immunity * Flames of Falroth * (Flickering/Fiery) Flames of the Faltine * Flaming Whip * Flashback * Fly Totem * Freeze * Freeze to the exact temperature and aesthetic appearance of a cheap Popsicle from a 7/11 (Nico) G * Gaze of Agamotto * Geas * Ghost Dance * Glamor * Glass to Moths * Gnarian Eye * Going down * Grace of Hoggoth H * Hades' Flames * Hagalaz (Nature's Wrath) * Hand of Hoggoth * Hook of Hoggoth * Haste * Healing from injuries * Healing from sickness or disease * Healing from supernatural ailments * Healing enchantment * Hellfire * Holcate Illusion of the Fears * (Hoary/Mystic) Hosts of Hoggoth * Houdon-Lou Visualization Spell of the Real: Spell of clairvoyance (Used by Doctor Voodoo). I * Ice control * Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon * Illusions of Ikonn * Images of Ikonn * Immobilization * Incantation of Oblivion * Indian Rope Trick * Insulate * Intangibility * Interference * Invisibility * Invisible Shield of Everlasting Enchantment * Involution J *Julani's spell of energy manipulation *Jump L * Levitation * (Mighty/Mystic) Light of Nirvalon * Light Tattoo * Lightning * Lion Tattoo * Living Light * Location * Longorian Spell for the Battle of Astral Incursion in the Corporeal World: Seemingly a spell to battle astral incursion in the corporeal world in the form of possessions (Used by Doctor Voodoo). * Love Charm M * (Modred's) Madness Rent * Maelstrom of Madness * Magnetism Tattoo * Magnet Spirit * Magnetic Vortex * Manacles of Mokarr * Maze of Madness * Maze of Munnopor * Meditation Spell of the Vadr * Mesmerism * Mind-reading * Mind-Siphon * Mind Link * Mists of Hoggoth * Mists of Morpheus * Mists of Munnopor * Mojo Lance -used by Jules St. Thomas * Montesi Formula * Mordune's Forced Teleportation * Mordune's Reserval Teleportation Spell: A spell seemingly used to go back to a defined location (Used by Stephen Strange to return to Brother Voodoo's Sanctum). * Mordo's Spell of False Visualization * Mud * Munnoopor's Mystic Maze * Mystic Bolts * Mystic Bonds * Mystic Cloak * Mystic Shield N * Nature Control * Nauthiz (Necessity) * Necromantic Ladder * Necromous Sphere O * Obscuring Vapors * Oily * Open Sesame * Oshtur's Lance * Oshtur's Mighty Hand * Oshtur's Thunder P * Pain * Pall of Darkness * Parable of Power * Phantasmagoric Force * Phobia (manifest opponent's fears) * Pixies find the way * Planes of Pohldahk * Plant Control * Power Exchange * Protection for young warriors in battle * Protection for old warriors in battle * Protection of building/structure * Prodigium Effodio * Psyche-Sphere * Psychic Seal of Permanence * Punish R * Raging Fire of Faltine * Rain of Raggadorr * Realm of Mortan'l's Insanity * Restoration * Repair * Reveal * Ribbons of Raggadorr * Rings of Force * (Roving) Rings of Raggadorr * Rockets of Raggadorr * Rubber Soul S * Salomé's Dance * Sapphire Bands of Storaan * Scarlet Screen of Cyttorak * Scarlet Sphere of Cyttorak * Scorpion Tattoo * Secret of the Seraphim * Settle down * Seven Bands of Cyttorak * Seven Gates of Chaos * (Light of the) Seven Suns of Cinnibus * Shackles of Sheol * (Shuddering/Shadowy/Shimmering) Shades of the Seraphim * Sheath of the Seraphim * (Bright/Great/Grim/Many/Unscathable) Shield of the Seraphim * Shining Circle of the Seraphim * Shrink * Sign of the Seraphim * Silence * Skill of the Seraphim * Smoke * Snake Tattoo * Snow Globe * Song of the Blood Opal * Soul Imprisonment * Sowilo (Sun) * Speak with dead * Speak with animals * Speak with plants * Speed of the Seraphim * Spell of Annihilation * Spell of Ascension * Spell of Binding * Spell of Dispellation * Spell of Distortion * Spell of Evolution * Spell of Exorcism * Spell of Binding * Spell of Forgetfulness * Spell of Hoggoth * Spell of Natural Equilibrium * Spell of Revival * Spell of Tartashi * Spell of Translation * Spell to turn a witch's broom against her * Sphere of Dyzakk * Sphere of Nirvalon * Sphere of the Seraphim * Sphere of Silence * Spirit Animals * Spirit Arrow * Spirits of Evil * Spirit of Northwind * Spirit of Time and Space * Spirit of Wind * Spuruuntian Spear * Stag Tattoo * Stasis Field * Stasis Spiral * Sting of Wasps * Stone Spell * Stone and Sand, at my command * Stone Tattoo * Structure of Pure Order * Suck Eggs * Summon * Summonings of Madhara * Sunburst * Swirling Storms of Satannish * Symbol of the Vishanti T * Talons of Cosmic Fire * Talons of Farallah * Telepathy/Thoughtcasting * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Temporal Alignment * Tendrils of Nirvalon * Terron Attack Spell * Theurgic Bolts * Thunderclap * Temporal Alignment * Time Alteration * Time Travel * Tinkerbell * Trance * Transformation * Transmogrification * Transmutation * Transience * Triple Shield * Truename U * Unknowing * Uranium Kicks * Uruz (Wisdom) V * Vampiric Verses * Vanishment * Vapors of Dormammu * (Dark/Staggering) Vapors of Valtorr * Vapors of the Vishanti * Valtorr's Stings * (Venomous) Vipers of Valtorr * Vishanti Shield of Personal Defense * Vishanti spell of self-worth and cleanliness * Visibility (reveals hidden things) * Vortex of Oblivion W * Water Tattoo * Weather Control * Wheel of Bromagdon * Wind Tattoo * Winds of Watoomb * Wings * Wood Totem * Wrath of the Chill Ikthalon Z * Zhadana Spell of Astral Form Destruction * Zombie Not Notes *It's not always easy to differentiate a spell name versus entreating an entity to add their power to it, or if some are distinct spells or just variations. Many of the classic names are alliterative. External Links *Lesser Book of the Vishanti (http://www.luckymojo.com/vishanti.html) *http://neilalien.com/doc/powers/ References *Essential Doctor Strange Volume 1 *The Marvel Tarot Category:Doctor Strange's Equipment Category:Magic Category:Linguistics